


They Dont Care

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Crying, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Logan is on the verge of breaking
Kudos: 39





	They Dont Care

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr wanted Logan crying so here we are.

Logan couldn't take it anymore. They kept talking and talking, circling back to the same problem he knew he could fix. But they didn't want to listen to him. All because he was _logic_ , and therefore, emotionless. 

Why was he even here? Thomas had called him up last after all, and from the way everyone just kept talking over him, it had been obligatory. 

No, this was not good. He had been told off once more, and now he could feel it. Deep in his chest and in his throat. Tell tale signs of emotion 

"Alright guys, so we know the problem with the part is that- Logan?"

He didn't hear his name being called. Logan was already gone.

Logan's room reflected his mind.

Whenever one of the other sides walked in, scratch that _barged_ in, they always seemed to remark how clean it was.

_Hey nerd! Oh wow. Never been in here before. Tell me, how do you keep it so nice? No wait, you'll probably respond with 'I don't leave my work on the table' or something else that's nerdy._

_Hey LoLo! Well butter my biscuits, this room seems perfect! Is that the picture I gave you last week? It seems like it's been here forever the way it fits!_

_Yo logic, I need- oh damn. Your room is so clean and angular. How do you not get folds in anything?_

If any of them stepped into his room now, they would swear it wasn't Logan's room. 

All the emotions, boiled up to the surface like the way they were now, didn't call for a clear mind. So now his room was a 'disaster zone' as Joan would probably put it.

Logan heaved a dry sob and slid down the door, barely locking it before the tears started pouring down his face. The dam that had been building up for _so long_ had finally broken, and he didn't know what to do. He was logic, and this…...

This wasn't logical. 

Logan gulped for air, breathing in and out rapidly. He couldn't _do this anymore_. He couldn't be ignored and forgotten, views constantly overlooked, even though they would _help_ Thomas. All because sometimes they didn't work out for the others best interests. When did it change whether or not _Roman_ thought the audition went bad, or if _Patton_ wanted to help someone when Thomas's schedule was more than full. It was all about _me me me_ , and never about _Thomas_. 

Logan was choking on his tears now, sobs forcing themselves out of his body, even at the expense of his own lungs. Logan couldn't breathe.

_Logan couldn't breathe he was going to die here no one was coming **no one cares why would he think anyone cares all they do is talk and talk and talk and talk**_

No one came. 

Not for a while. Later Logan would find out Roman won, but that didn't matter now. 

What matters was that no one cared about logic. 

After all, it had been obligatory.


End file.
